


Albedo Cinematic Universe

by WiredUp



Category: Own universe - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Harem, Isekai, Magic, Plot, Romance, Slavery, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15447357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiredUp/pseuds/WiredUp
Summary: The chronicles of the mental universe.Basically, the universe of my D&D game with some... less restrictive properties. For example: you can do whatever, as long as it makes sense, and you can use other universes in your powers.





	1. Chromes Attack!

It was just a normal day on Earth when Nick woke up in his apartment. He looked at his alarm clock, which read 10:42 AM. Not having to work today, he smiled and was about to go back to sleep, when he heard the screams outside his window.

He rushed over to the small window, and saw shining soldiers cutting down civilians in the streets. Not having any idea what was happening, he ran and grabbed his 9mm Glock 17 pistol from his drawer and loaded it.

Nick grabbed his cell phone, as well as his charger, and crept downstairs. He eased open the exterior door and saw the shining soldiers marching. He saw a straggler and carefully lined up his shot, waiting until their footfalls lined up to fire.

The bullet bounced off the soldier harmlessly, but it alerted them to his presence. Upon noticing this, they rushed towards him at speeds impossible for humans, with their swords drawn. Before Nick could react, he had a burning sensation in his abdomen. Feeling around that area, his hand came back warm and wet.

Blood.

He was going to die. As he felt his consciousness fading, he thought, "Fuck, I just wanted to save that girl." and he died.

 


	2. Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick gets called into God's office for reincarnation and goes a bit overboard with his requests.

Nick woke up in what looked like a receptionist's office. "Nick Vence," a voice said from behind the desk. He walked over. There was a lady behind it with the most calming smile he'd ever seen. "Y-yes? I could have sworn I died."

"Oh yes, you did. However, God would like to speak to you."

"G-GOD‽" Nick nearly shouted.

"Yes, God. Come this way, please."

Nick followed her to a room, where upon walking in, he was greeted by an all white room with a table and a teenager sitting at the table.

"Hello? I heard from this nice lady that God wanted to speak to me?" He said to nobody in particular.

"Yes, I wanted to speak to you. It was a very courageous thing you did down there, trying to save that woman. In compensation for your death, I am willing to bring you to another world where you can become as powerful as you've ever wanted. I'll leave this paper here. Write down what you want in your next life, and I will grant it. If you write nothing, I will simply take you to heaven. I'll give you 5 minutes." The teenager said, all at once. He then walked out, leaving Nick astounded.

Nick sat down and looked at the paper. It was a simple piece of lined paper, like you would see in a school.  _Anything I want, eh?_ Nick thought.

 

\- Ability to use magic

\- A mirror that creates clones of me and can reflect all attacks with double power.

\- Magic that allows me to create something just by thinking about it

\- The ability to summon creatures at will, as well as enslave people if they agree.

\- Universal translation

\- A bag of infinite holding

\- Game-like Status screen

\- Chantless magic

\- Double status growth

\- Magic that is 100 times stronger than even the strongest being

\- Guns with infinite ammo

\- Ability to make even gods become my familiar

Those requests took up half of the front of the page, but Nick wasn't done yet.

\- Please grant the following in the new world:

 

\- Slavery where they're treated well

\- Adventurer's Guild

\- Monarchs

\- Access to fictional universes (i.e something like accessing the Dragon Ball universe or something)

\- Elves/Dwarves/Dark Elves/etc.

And with that, Nick was done. He waited another 30 seconds or so before God appeared through the door he left through, carrying coffee.

"Here, I got coffee just in case you wanted it."

As he drank the coffee, God looked over the paper.

"Wow, I didn't expect you to put so much on here. Very well, I shall grant it. However I will add one thing, and that is an unimaginably high Mana pool. Where most humans have around 100, you have 100 million. Bye-bye now. And uh, I'll be watching you. Try not to commit genocide, unless you have a good reason, then I may let you."

Nick was enveloped by a white light and when his vision cleared, he was in a field, with a backpack next to him.

 


	3. Forest Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick finds a temple in a forest and explores it.

Nick crouched down in the tall grass and looked in his bag.

All of a sudden, in the center of his vision, a game-like inventory appeared. Inside, he saw an Mk17 SCAR-H rifle, a RT-20 anti-material rifle (which he had never even heard of), a Smith & Wesson .500 revolver, as well as an Armsel Striker and a mirror simply named "Mirror of Azbel."

He also found a book titled, "You and the New world!" He put that away for later, planning on reading up on it all later.

"Status OPEN!" Nick said, and another window appeared in the center of his vision.

* * *

 

 **Name** : Nick Vence

 **Title** :

 **Level:** 1

 **Status** : 

\- Health: 2,000

\- Mana: 100,000,000

\- Strength: 2

\- Dexterity: 4

\- Wisdom: 10,000

\- Defense: 10

\- Speed: 10

 **Skills** :

- Summoning (Rank SS):  _Summon Familiar for fixed Mana cost_

- Contract (Rank SS):  _Create contracts with living beings to create a Familiar_

998 slots remaining...

 **Elemental Affinities:** Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Dark, Warp.

**Unique Attributes and Skills:**

_-_  Basic Immortality:  _Does not age or get sick naturally. Can still die from poison or other attacks_

- Chantless Magic:  _Does not need to chant to use magic, simply think of the spell and it will come forth._

- Universal Translation:  _Any language is translated to English_

- Double Status Growth:  _Status levels grow at twice the speed_

 _-_ Game HUD:  _A game-like HUD appears in the corner of the user's vision, concentrating on a certain aspect will bring it to the forefront of user's vision._

 _-_ Imagination Magic:  _Create anything just by thinking about it and channeling Mana_

 _-_ Analyze:  _Can see other people and object's status_

* * *

"Nice, this will be interesting. Thanks God!" Nick said, looking up at the blue sky.

He stood up and put the backpack on. Straight ahead, an ominous forest could be seen. "Time to see what I can do!"

After travelling in the forest for what felt like 3 hours, Nick came across an overgrown Mayan-style temple, like that one in Indiana Jones and The Crystal Skull. He went in and was met by a door on his right, a corridor left, and a staircase in front of him. He decided to go down the staircase.

Once down the many,  _many_ stairs, Nick came across a room lined with torches, as well as skeletons scattered about. There was a pedestal in the center of the room with a small black orb on it. Thanks to Nick being a complete and utter nerd in his first life, he knew exactly how this trap worked. You take the orb off the pedestal, and some trap triggers. If you're quick enough you'll be fine. But this was a special orb. A  _ka'kari_ , capable of giving invisibility as well as immortality, with a catch of someone close to the user dies whenever the user dies, but the user will come back.

 _Analyze_ , Nick thought, while looking at the orb. 4 pounds, very heavy for something that can fit in the palm of your hand. Nick created another orb of the same size and weight, and slowly slid the orb off the pedestal using the weight, thus perfectly replacing it.

It wasn't enough however, or maybe it was tied to the magic of the orb, but the trap still triggered. The skeletons around the room started to animate, and the door shut. In hidden doors along the walls, fully armored skeletons walked out, with spears and halberds, as well as wooden shields. "Ah, fuck me." Nick said, dropping his bag and opening it. The inventory screen appeared, and he pulled out his Striker. He aimed at the nearest skeleton and pulled the trigger. The kick jarred him so hard he nearly fell, but the skeleton was no more. He grabbed his bag and moved to the corner, and sat down. By this point, the room was almost completely full of armored skeletons.

He opened fire.


	4. First Day of Slave Life

It had been 3 days since Erika had been taken captive by the slave trader. Since then, she has had nothing to eat and only meager amounts of water to drink while being carried in a wagon from her village out on the outskirts of the kingdom to the capital city, Gernia. Why they had chosen to take her instead of her brother, can only be left down to the fact that she's a woman. Elf women are supposed to make human women look like pigs in comparison. 

Knowing this, Erika knew she would probably be sold as a sex slave instead of as a mage, which Elves are skilled at. 

The next 2 days past without incident, and she arrived in Gernia. "Oi, you back theyah! Be quiet and stay out of soight," the trader said in his odd accent.  _Do all Gernians speak this way?_ Erika thought to herself. Nonetheless, to avoid the wrath of the slaver, she crouched down into the shadow of the wagon cover. She couldn't hear the conversation between the gate guard and the driver, and then the wagon continued into the city.

Thus started Erika's new life as a slave.


	5. A Warm Welcome

"Oh that's right, I have imagination magic. Why don't I use that?" Nick said aloud, simply speaking his thoughts. He cleared another wave of the skeletons and thought,  _Teleport to the nearest city_ _!_   Nick was suddenly encircled by an opaque blue barrier.

When the barrier lifted, he could see a gate right in front of him, with a sleeping guard in front of him.  _Must not get a lot of action around here,_ Nick thought, not wanting to wake up the guard. He walked past and was about to be in the city when the guard he  _though_ _t_ was sleeping had a knife to his throat. "Oh, you don't want to do that, sir. I'll pay the toll if there is one. But you  _really_ don't want to try to kill me." Nick said nonchalantly.

The guard, thinking it was a challenge, attempted to slice Nick's throat. "Too slow!" Nick said, simultaneously smacked the knife away from him with the butt of his shotgun, which he was still holding, and swept the guard's legs out from under him. "Told ya you didn't want to do that," Nick said to the guard. He helped him up and kept walking. The guard, too stunned to say anything, let him go.

Nick wanted a slave. So, he used imagination magic to locate the slave dealer's shop. About half a mile away.

Taking in all the scenery of the marketplace, Nick unintentionally walked into an ambush set by some thieves.

"YOU SHOULDN'T 'A COME HERE!" one shouted.  _What is this, fucking Skyrim?_ Nick thought to himself. He used his magic to create a barrier around him and his bag, and pulled out his revolver.

Counting the number of enemies, he smiled. 6 enemies, 6 bullets. Thanks to the alley they "cornered" him in being narrow, not much aiming was required. They walked right into his trap.

Firing once, one of the ruffian's heads collapsed in on itself and flew off. The other 5 said, "A mage? This'll make it even more fun!" 

One rushed Nick at full speed, but a bullet quickly stopped that. Another decided to try to shoot an arrow at him. The barrier stopped the arrow, and the bullet took care of the archer. The fourth, fifth, and sixth, attempted to run away. He shot two of them in the head, and the third was shot in the leg.

The thief screamed in pain, but a quick sound barrier stopped that from getting out. Nick walked over to the man and reveled in satisfaction as the man looked up at him with fear in his eye.

Nick reloaded, pointed the gun at the thief's head, and pulled the trigger.


	6. Building A Homestead

Nick took the money off the thieve's corpses before dropping the barrier. He decided that he wanted his own little pocket dimension, so he used Imagination Magic to create it.

An infinitely large space, all white around him, with him having absolute control over it. That's what he made his dimension into. To test his power, he used his magic to create a foundation for a home. While he was thinking this, the foundation for a sizable house appeared in front of him, seemingly winking into existence.

Seemingly satisfied, he continued to make the home, until it was 3 stories (basement, main floor, upstairs) with full furnishings. His little taste of Earth. After he finished the main home, he created a small forge on the side of his house, and stocked it with all the metal he could think of that was good for metalworking. "I've got to ask a blacksmith what the best metal for magic items are," Nick said, thinking aloud. On the other side of his house, he created a man-cave, complete with a 70-inch flat-screen plasma TV, and internet access as well as all the major consoles. He even created a few controllers for them, seeing as how he  _may_ at some point have guests.

Nick also created the beefiest computer he could think of, capable of rendering 8K animations while also playing games, and hooked up a triple-monitor setup to it, all 4K monitors. To test the internet access and see if he still had connection to back home, he fired up the Xbox and tried to play a game of Rainbow Six: Siege. After 10 minutes of casual queue time, he finally got into a game. At least the internet still works.

Satisfied, Nick returned to the "main" dimension and kept going to the slave shop. It seems time stops when he is in his dimension.  _That may be useful later on,_ he thought to himself, before returning to the task at hand.

He made it to the slave shop and asked the dealer if he could look around. "Yes, no problem," the slave dealer replied. Nick took a look around, and didn't see any one that he liked, until he got to the "new arrivals" section and found a female elf that was cowering."Sir," Nick shouted, "I'll take this one."

"Very fine choice, she just got here. I do hope you enjoy." The slave dealer replied, taking the chains off the elf and handing them to Nick. He took them gladly. Leading the slave out, as soon as he paid and got the elf on the street, he asked for her name.

"Erika."

"Okay, Erika. Do you know why I chose you?"

"Because you want me to be your sex slave?"

"No, because you have a talent for magic. I can tell. I'm going to take you somewhere. I promise you, no harm will befall you and you can do whatever you want, whether it's eat, play games, do magic, sleep, whatever. I made a separate bedroom for you--rather, whatever slave I picked up--so don't worry about having to sleep with me or anything. Also, I'll be leaving soon, but you can stay there. I promise it's safe, no one can enter but me. One last thing, I don't intend to work you like a slave. I intend to keep you around as a friend. Thus, if you ever want to leave, I will let you." Nick said, not pausing in between sentences.

With too much information to attempt to understand, Erika simply nodded her head. The next thing she knew, she was in an all white space with a house in front of her. Nick let her in and she went about her business, asking about this and that occasionally, but for the most part just taking in the rooms. She had to ask how to use the toilet and shower though, because there was no running water where she came from.

Thus, Nick got himself a slave, and Erika got a master.

 

 

 


	7. The New King

Leaving Erika by herself, Nick returned to the main dimension. He hadn't noticed a large group of people moving toward the castle, and he followed them there. A large amount of soldiers were there, as was what looked like a king. The king declared, in a booming voice, "I seek challengers! If you can defeat me in a duel, I will cede my throne to you! There are no rules in this duel, except that it must be one person against me at a time, and that the first to get 3 taps on the opponent wins."

 _Sounds like either bullshit or the king doesn't want the throne for hidden reasons. Very well, I may as well challenge him,_ Nick thought. He raised his hand, and the king called him forward.

"What is your name, Challenger?"

"Nick Vence."

"Very well, Mister Vence, I shall duel you. I trust you are ready?"

"Ready as I ever will be."

The king pulled out a short sword and came at Nick. Too slow, however, and Nick materialized a sword and swung at the king's stomach. However, the king spun around and narrowly missed the small of Nick's back.  _What the fuck was that?_ Nick thought. He calmed himself and prepared. He sidestepped the king's next attack, in which he overextended, and tapped him on the back.

One to Nick, 0 to the king.

They reset and prepared. Once they started, Nick went for the same maneuver, but the king saw it coming and twisted his body out of the way. Overextended and off-balance, Nick nearly fell and the king got a tap on the nape of his neck.

One to One.

Refusing to use his trump card, Nick started off out of the gate with blinding speed. Having been a bookworm in his old life with a love for weapons, he trained and attempted to come up with peculiar stances to throw off his enemies. Crouching Tigers to Garuwashi's Turn to Blinding Cheetah. Not knowing what Nick was up to, the king faltered. Just enough for a quick tap from Nick.

Two to One.

The fourth, and hopefully last because Nick was getting tired, round started. Nick vanished into thin air, turning invisible thanks to the ka'kari, and sneaked behind the king, going for the final tap. The king realized what was happening at the last second, however, and swung his sword around. Metal met metal, and Nick dropped his invisibility. Jumping back to avoid a slash aimed at his shins, Nick prepared himself for another assault.

The king thought he had Nick cornered, and rushed at Nick with zeal. However, he telegraphed how he would attack this time, a slash right, followed by an uppercut, ending with an overhead slam. Nick ducked under the slash, jumped out of the way of the uppercut, and prepared himself for the slam. He parried the sword out of the king's hand and got the third tap in on his Adam's Apple.

Defeated, the king raised Nick's hand, shouting, "We have a winner! I officially cede my throne to this man, Nick Vence!"

As Nick and the former king marched towards the castle, the king filled him in on what was happening. In a little under a year, they would be attacked by the Chrome Army, who has even started invading other worlds to attempt to consolidate all of their technology. They're shining soldiers with no emotion, and the former king couldn't raise a capable enough army to defeat them. 

Thinking he may recognize this army, he asked the former king to show him what one looks like.

Sure enough, it was the army that killed Nick in his previous life. Enraged, Nick took on the responsibility and immediately returned to his pocket dimension. Erika was sleeping, so he sat in his chair downstairs and started to read the book God gave him, "You and the New World!"

After reading all the way through it, he learned about the 3 major mountains, Minor Wish, Mega Wish, and Giga Wish mountain. Minor Wish mountain will grant you a small wish if you can defeat all the bosses, while Mega Wish will grant you something powerful of your choosing, and Giga Wish mountain has never been conquered and is said to be able to give you anything, even power over God. These mountains can be continuously run, as they reset as soon as there is no one on the mountain, each time with different bosses. As well, one can save up wishes. 3 Minor Wishes is equivalent to a Mega Wish, but no amount of Minor or Mega Wishes are equivalent to a Giga Wish.

Knowing he will need the power, he set out to conquer Minor Wish mountain as many times as it took.


	8. Minor Wish Mountain

Nick decided he didn't want to walk to Minor Wish mountain, so he used magic to teleport there. 

Once there, he saw it wasn't as much a mountain as it was an office-like building. Entering the building, he was immediately greeted by the first boss, an all-black dragon. Nick pulled out his SCAR and started running and gunning. The dragon was faster, though, and smacked him across the room. Nick immediately healed himself, and decided he needed to work on this a bit differently. Placing barriers on himself, as well as temperature barriers around him, just in case. He then started to use water, earth, and electric magic to conjure up an electrified ball of water in his right hand, and a metal spike in his left hand. He threw them both together at the dragon, and the spike bounced off harmlessly. 

The electrified ball of water, though, hit and shocked the dragon, making him mad. The dragon readied a breath of fire, and Nick pulled out his RT-20. As soon ad the dragon opened his mouth, Nick fired.

The bullet was fired at such an angle that it penetrated the roof of the dragons mouth, shooting up into its brain, killing it.

Before moving on, Nick checked his level. Thanks to the skeletons, thieves, and now the dragon, he was level 5. His health jumped up to 20,000. His speed went to 100, his strength to 40, his dexterity to 300, defense to 150, Mana to 100,000,050, and wisdom to 15,000. 

Nick moved up to the next floor, where he was met with a huge cube of slime.

The slime noticed him, and tendrils shot out from it, going towards Nick. A hastily constructed barrier stopped them, but they broke it when they were repelled. Using imagination magic, Nick created a plexiglass cube around him. It wasn't watertight, however, and a tendril from the slime got in. Nick simply burned it with fire magic. Conjuring up a "napalm grenade," Nick dropped the plexiglass barrier and threw the grenade. He then created a circle of fire retardant plastic around him, along with plexiglass behind it, just in case the shrapnel shatters the plastic.

The grenade went off, dousing the slime in fire. After about 5 minutes, the slime was no more.

Nick moved up to the next and final level, against a very tall man wearing only a loincloth over his groin. 

"Me Kairon! Me no want war! Me want friend! You friend?" The large man asked.

"Sure, you wanna enter a contract with me? We'll become great friends!" Nick said.

"Friends? ME WANT FRIENDS!" Kairon shouted.

Him and Nick made a contract, and Nick created a room in the pocket dimension home for him.

Upon leaving the pocket dimension, Nick went to the top of the building.

**_WHAT IS YOUR WISH.... OH BEARER MINE?_ **

A loud voice echoed inside of his head. "My wish, huh? Can you give me the ability to augment my weapon's stats? Thanks."

_**YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED.... OH BEARER MINE...** _

Nick was transported to the bottom of the mountain. He wondered where he recognized that "oh bearer mine" from, it seemed oddly familiar.

He shrugged it off and went into his pocket dimension for a nap and to work on his blacksmithing.


	9. Sorceress

"Fire, I summon thee! Strike down my enemies! Fire shot!" Erika shouted, and a small orb of fire shot out from her hand, whizzing past the target, missing by about a foot. She'd been working on her magic, but the accuracy just wasn't there. She used to use a staff, but it was lost when she was taken captive. She continued to train her accuracy and power for another 4 hours before heading inside to play video games.

"Get wrecked, fucking noob!" Erika shouted triumphantly, having just gotten a nasty head shot in Rainbow Six: Siege.  She had gotten quite good at the game, to the point where her rank was Platinum 1. She eventually got bored of Siege, however, and decided to play an old game but a fun one, Need for Speed: Most Wanted. Not the shitty 2012 one, the original 2005 one. She loved running from the police, as she could destroy them and also go anywhere. She liked it so much, in fact, she had barely beat Taz and was on heat level 3.

Bored with even that, she decided to go to her room and take a nap.

After waking up, Erika decided to go back to practicing magic.


	10. The Grind Begins

After his nap, asking a blacksmith about magical metals, and some weaponsmithing of his own, Nick created a new melee weapon: a diamond studded baseball bat that is nearly weightless. After augmenting its stats and effects, Nick opened the status screen on it.

* * *

 

 **Name** **:** Kneecapper

 **Durability** **:** ∞/∞

 **Weight:** 1kg

 **Damage** : 25

 **Strength Scaling** : S

 **Dexterity Scaling** : C

* * *

 

Nick decided to go take it for a spin by running Minor Wish Mountain for a few days, stopping to eat and sleep. After approximately 300 full clears of Minor Wish, Nick reached level 100. Nick opened his status screen to get a full view of his new stats.

* * *

 **Name:** Nick Vence

 **Title:** King of Gernia

 **Level:** 100

**Status:**

- Health: 100,000

- Mana: 100,500,000  


- Strength: 1,000

- Dexterity: 1,750

- Wisdom: 15,000

- Defense: 10,000

- Speed: 150,000

 **Skills** :

- Summoning (Rank SS):  _Summon Familiar for fixed Mana cost_

- Contract (Rank SS):  _Create contracts with living beings to create a Familiar_

998 slots remaining...

 **Elemental Affinities:** Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Dark, Warp.

**Unique Attributes and Skills:**

_-_  SacrificialImmortality:  _Does not age or get sick naturally. Can still die from poison or other attacks, but will come back. One person close to user dies._

- Chantless Magic:  _Does not need to chant to use magic, simply think of the spell and it will come forth._

- Universal Translation:  _Any language is translated to English_

- Double Status Growth:  _Status levels grow at twice the speed_

 _-_ Game HUD:  _A game-like HUD appears in the corner of the user's vision, concentrating on a certain aspect will bring it to the forefront of user's vision._

 _-_ Imagination Magic:  _Create anything just by thinking about it and channeling Mana_

 _-_ Analyze:  _Can see other people and object's status_

* * *

 

Nick went back to the kingdom, to prepare the defenses. Thanks to all his antics, he had only about half a year left. He planned to take revenge on his own with clones, so he didn't need to train soldiers. _  
_

Upon re-entering the city, someone was sitting in his throne calling himself king.

"Behead this usurper! Give me his head on a spike!" The "king" said, and inhumanly fast swords came from all sides towards Nick.


	11. The Antechamber of Mystery

The swords penetrated 4 of Nick's shields before he could react. In a panic, Nick retreated to his pocket dimension to think.

Thanks to being able to use 2 spells at once, Nick knew how to handle this. He had to be fast though. Gathering 50 million of his 100 million mana, he prepared to release it in a deadly shock wave as soon as he returned. He returned from his pocket dimension, and in the same instant, released the shock wave. All but one of his shields popped due to both the swords penetrating them and his own power.

With the swordsmen out of the way, he took the chance and saw that they were Chromes. Of course they were. Fueled with rage, Nick once again returned to his pocket dimension. Thanks to one of his Minor Wishes, he had extremely fast regeneration of mana and health. However, since his mana pool was so large, he needed to wait 5 minutes before his mana was back to full.

Returning once more to the real world, Nick used Warp Magic to teleport right behind the false king. Strengthening his arms with magic, Nick swung at the false king's head, saying "Nothin' personnel kid," in traditional edgy meme fashion. In an unexpected twist, however, the false king dodged and stabbed Nick through all of his shields. In the next instant, a flash of light enveloped the room. Panicking, Nick erected as many shields as he could before the light cleared. When he could see again, the room was decimated and the false king's body was charred. Looking at his health, Nick noticed he had half health but no mana.

Nick collapsed.

* * *

 

When he woke up, he was in an all white room with a man in a wolf mask with golden eyes in front of him, and doors to his left and right. On his left, a plain wooden door. On the right, a golden gate with light flowing through it.

He knew where he was. The "Antechamber of Mystery" as the Wolf called it in his book. He was only here because he absorbed that ka'kari.

"Spare me your chatter, Ezra. I already know where I am, why I'm here, and who you are, I'm going to choose life now. Thanks, and I'll chat longer next time. Can't keep my citizens waiting too long. I didn't die though so if you take a life, I'm going to come back and hurt you."

With that, Nick walked through the wooden door.

Waking up feeling rested, Nick looked around. He was in a large bedroom with a very comfortable and large bed below him. It seemed to be night. Before he could do anything else, someone walked in with a lantern. The light shone on the visitor's face.

It was Erika.

"Oi, why are you here? How did you get out of the pocket dimension?" Nick asked, bewildered.

"When you collapsed due to lack of mana, the dimension spit us out next to you. Don't worry, Kairon and I moved your body so no one saw the house that was all of a sudden in the throne room."

"Thanks. I'll bring you back. Why did you come here now, though?"

"I've been visiting you every night since you lost consciousness, that's my job as a slave,  _master._ " Erika said.

Nick sighed and asked her to take Kairon and go to the house in the throne room. She complied. Lying down on the bed for a bit longer, Nick then got up and went to the throne room. He returned Kairon and the house to the Pocket Dimension. Erika stayed with him though.

"Hey, Erika. Thanks for staying with me. Means a lot to me. I never really had friends in my previous life, so having someone by my side really does make me happy." Nick said.

Erika blushed, but Nick didn't notice.

Nick decided to use a Mega Wish (which he had 99 of, because he converted all but three of his Minor Wishes into Mega Wishes) to allow Erika to grow in power exponentially. He used another for the same wish on himself.

After Erika returned to her room and Nick returned to his, he decided to use some wishes on himself.

He used one Minor Wish to give himself a skill that explained what something is or does, essentially being an assistant. Nick then used a Mega Wish to give himself a skill that steals all the skills and positive status effects from every enemy he kills. Another Mega Wish so that he may absorb any enemy he kills, provided he has more mana than them, and allows him to analyze everything about them, down to the equipment they're wearing as well as how to replicate it.

He then retreated into his pocket dimension and augmented his Mirror of Azbel so that he could trap people within it, and they would fight a copy of themselves, as well as making his clones invisible to everyone except those Nick allows to see them.

Nick also used his Imagination Magic to allow him to order things off the internet, and the money of this world could simply be dropped on the keyboard and deposited into his account. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I promise I won't make this a super romance-y story. I set that up for a reason, though.


	12. Heaven's Voice

_4,000 Skill Points available, as well as an evolution. Would you like to see possible evolutions?_ Nick's new skill, Heaven's Voice, said.

"Sure, lets see what I can evolve into." Nick responded, not thinking it'll be anything interesting.

In the center of his vision, two options appeared. Angel, and Demon. "Demon? I'll probably get a Demon Lord evolution later, but I don't want that. Ooh! Can I become a nephilim?" Nick wondered. A nephilim is both angel and demon, while being neither. Think Dante from Devil May Cry.

_Yes, Above Angel is a choice between Archangel and Nephilim. Shall I show you the full tree?_

"Yes."

 _Very well._ In Nick's vision, two evolution trees appeared. On the left, it went Angel to either Nephilim or Archangel, and Archangel to Demigod, as well as Nephilim to... here there were just question marks.

On the right, it went Demon -> Greater Demon -> Devil, with no choices.

"Very well, I will go with Angel." Nick said to no one in particular.

_Commencing evolution._

Nick suddenly lost consciousness.

Upon waking up, Nick decided he wanted to force an evolution. He used a mega wish to allow him to evolve and devolve freely. With that out of the way, He evolved into a Nephilim.

When he regained consciousness this time, he checked his status.

* * *

 

 **Name:**  Nick Vence

 **Title:**  King of Gernia, First of His Name, God's Favored, Reborn, Immortal, Summoner, Conqueror of Minor Wish Mountain, Nephilim, Divine Fighter, Human's Favored, Wielder of Heaven's Voice, Gluttonous

 **Level:** 1

**Status:**

- Health: 750,000

- Mana: 125,600,000  


- Strength: 100,000

- Dexterity: 1,750

- Wisdom: 150,000

- Defense: 10,000,000

- Speed: 150,000,000

 **Skills** :

- Summoning (Rank SS):  _Summon Familiar for fixed Mana cost_

- Contract (Rank SS):  _Create contracts with living beings to create a Familiar_

- Blacksmith (Rank S):  _Can forge weaponry and armor_

 _-_ Mage (Rank SS):  _Can use magic of user's affinity. People with 2 affinities are exceptionally rare, while those with 3 are unheard of._

996 slots remaining...

 **Elemental Affinities:** Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Dark, Warp.

**Unique Attributes and Skills:**

_-_  SacrificialImmortality:  _Does not age or get sick naturally. Can still die from poison or other attacks, but will come back. One person close to user dies._

- Chantless Magic:  _Does not need to chant to use magic, simply think of the spell and it will come forth._

- Universal Translation:  _Any language is translated to English_

- Double Status Growth:  _Status levels grow at twice the speed_

 _-_ Game HUD:  _A game-like HUD appears in the corner of the user's vision, concentrating on a certain aspect will bring it to the forefront of user's vision._

 _-_ Imagination Magic:  _Create anything just by thinking about it and channeling Mana_

 _-_ Analyze:  _Can see other people and object's status_

 _-_ Necromancy:  _Can revive the dead and use magic related to death._

 _-_  Angelic Conviction:  _Can see the unclean, extra damage toward unclean._

- Demonic Conviction:  _Extra damage toward anything not unclean._

 _-_  Holy:  _Can perform Divine Miracles_

 _-_ Heavenly Knight:  _Can use divine magic and power to wield a two-handed sword as well as great-shield._

- Demonic:  _Can cause natural disasters and demonic beasts_

- Parallel Caster:  _Can cast multiple spells at once_

- Pocket Dimension:  _Can go to a separate dimension, taking anything the user wishes with them. Time is stopped in dimension user is not in._

 _-_ Limit Breaker:  _Stats have no limit_

- Divine Summoner: _Can make divine beings user's familiar_

 _-_ Gluttony:  _Can eat anything, including living beings. Skills and positive status effects are taken. Contents are analyzed and can be replicated. Status replenished after eating._

* * *

 

Nick was taken aback at all the new lines of text, as well as the level reset. He decided to leave it for another time.

Moving on, Nick decided to go after Mega Wish Mountain.

After walking for 3 days, because he didn't want to use magic and work on his stamina, he arrived. It was structured much like Minor Wish, but much larger, both in height and floor size.

It was time to go to work.


	13. Mega Wish Mountain

Upon entering the first floor, Nick saw someone he hated, Phil Swift. "I SAWED THAT BOAT IN HALF AND I'LL SAW YOU IN HALF AS WE-" Phil started to shout, but was cut short by a swift bullet to the head from Nick. "Stop it, you're not funny," He said, He decided not to absorb Phil, because it would have made him sick.

Oddly enough, there weren't anymore bosses until the final floor. Once he arrived, however, he knew why.

A man with black hair and dressed in a business suit was up there. A black tail ending in a spade-like formation was extending behind him. Upon using  _Analyze_ , it read Satan. 

"Ah, that makes sense." Nick said. Before he could do anything else, Satan said, "You're powerful, don't get me wrong. I'll lose if I fight you alone. So I'll call in a favor." 

With that, the teenage God appeared alongside Satan.

Nick pulled out his secret masterpiece, Brisingr, a great-sword imbued with the <Holy> attribute as well as the <Demonic> attribute and <Divine Slayer> attribute. He also brought out his shield, Iron Maiden, a great-shield imbued with <Total Magic Deflection>, <Total Resistance>, <Physical Nullification>, and <Thorns> attributes. He also erected 4 magic shields around him, as well as a graphene physical shield around himself. God and Satan both started chanting magic, and Nick rushed them. He bashed Satan with his shield to stop him from completing his chant, while also swinging at God's chest. God dodged, but Satan c" learly didn't expect the speed or strength Nick possessed.

Nick retreated into his pocket dimension. However, God and Satan both followed him. They both combined and fired a very powerful magic towards Nick's house, decimating it. Two bodies came flying out, both Kairon and Erika. Erika landed at God's feet, while Kairon landed at Satan's. They were both conscious.

"Help me, friend!" Kairon shouted, clearly scared.

"Help me,  _Master_!" Erika shouted, also scared.

Both God and Satan raised their swords. 

With only time to save one, Nick had to decide fast.

With God distracted, Nick used this time to wound him. He pierced God's side with his sword, while also bringing Iron Maiden down to block the sword from going to Erika.

He didn't know why he saved Erika, but he did. Satan laughed as he killed Kairon.

Enraged at this sight, Nick went berserk.


	14. Beating Up the Wolf

Fueled by rage, Nick's vision became a pure white. He remembered this happening once before, in the fight against the false king. This time, he could control what happened.

First, he dropped the barriers as well as the graphene shield. Let them come for him, it didn't matter.

Seeing the defenses dropped, both God and Satan went for the final blow. However, Nick dropped his shield and channeled all of his mana into his fist. He first impaled God after parrying his sword to the left, and grabbed Satan by the neck and crushed it. He brought back just enough mana for his last part, but over 120 million of it exploded out of his fist, leaving nothing in the area, and forcefully returning them all to reality. Nick wasn't done, however.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen. Either you both form master/slave contracts with me being the master, or I kill you both right here and take your skills." Nick stated.  Satan agreed, however God did not. He attempted to break free of being impaled, but it didn't work. After mercilessly killing the teenage God for attempting to harm Erika as well as refusing his generous offer, he made the contract with Satan. Since it was a magical contract, there were no loopholes to be exploited.

Once that was taken care of, Nick told them both to look away and absorbed God's body, taking his skills as well as analyzing him and his gear.

After that, Nick collapsed again.

* * *

After waking up in a familiar place, the Antechamber of Mystery, Nick got angry. "Kairon died because of your  _bullshit!_ I didn't even die before, simply ran out of mana. You're gonna fucking get it now!" Nick shouted, and walked right back through that wooden door.

Waking up, Nick pooled the ka'kari into his hand and said, "Sorry man, gonna have to do this because the Wolf is a fucking cuck." After that, he absorbed it, analyzed it, and spit it back out. Now that his mana was back, he channeled 100 million of it into his fist, and crushed the ka'kari. An inhuman scream escaped, but it didn't effect Nick, who was still enraged at Kairon's death.

Deciding to use his <Holy> skill, he attempted to resurrect Kairon. It took about half of his mana, but it seemed to have worked.

He recreated his Pocket Dimension and moved everyone back in there.

_Master, is now an appropriate time to say you have unlocked a new evolution you did not have before? It is called "Holy Demon God" and it seems to have been triggered by having eaten God._

"Ooh, a new evolution! Lets do it!" Nick said.

Nick lost consciousness due to the evolution.

* * *

When he awoke, his first words were, "Fuck, I gotta use a Mega Wish so that stops happening." He was in his room in his dimension.

"Huh? When did I get here?" Nick wondered aloud.

"I brought you here after you lost consciousness." Erika said, walking in the door.

"Really? Thanks. I'll buy you something nice next time I'm out." Nick responded, not noticing Erika blushing and clearly happy to be praised and being bought something.

Nick decided not to buy her anything, as he didn't want to retreat to reality yet. He recreated everything destroyed in the battle, and then went to work in the forge.

 


	15. An Engagement.

"Finally! Done!" Nick said, holding up the ring. It was gold-banded with a dark blue sapphire in the center, as well as imbued with <Total Magic Deflection>, <Physical Nullification>, <Total Resistance>, <Indestructible>, and <Bond>. <Bond> allows someone wearing gear imbued with <Bond> made by the same smith to teleport to each other as well as talk through telepathy. Nick had made himself two rings, one with buffing attributes, and one with only <Bond>. He went back into the house.

"Hey, Erika!" Nick shouted, not knowing where she was.

"Yes?" She responded, coming down the stairs.

"Here," Nick said, getting down on one knee, and pulling out the ring. "I've gotten to know you since I bought and freed you. I've been in love with you ever since you risked your life to take me from the throne room when the pocket dimension collapsed. Will you marry me?"

Erika was obviously taken aback, but she soon started smiling and crying, "Yes. I've been in love with you ever since you decided to take me here instead of use me as a sex slave like anyone else would have. These feelings were multiplied when you saved me  from God. But know this, if you  _ever_ cheat on me, I will hunt you down, kill whoever you cheated with, then you, then myself. But at any rate, yes. A thousand times, yes!" Erika shouted the last few words.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter as well as the rushed romance, I'm not good at romances, so I rushed it.  
> Obviously, Erika is a Yandere*, if no one made that connection.
> 
>  
> 
> Yandere*: https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=yandere <\- The first definition.


	16. The Invasion

Nick retreated to reality, knowing he had to get shit done.

First, he went to every village and made automatons to help, and when it detects the presence of chromes, it goes into combat mode. Next, he armed the villagers with weapons that will only harm anything non-human, and go through humans harmlessly. Third, he strengthened the walls around the capital so as to stand up to siege.

This all took around 120 days, leaving about 2 days until the chrome invasion.

Nick simply waited.

* * *

 

The day of the invasion came.

The entire chrome army, approximated by Nick's generals to be 500,000 strong, encircled the capital. "Time to go to work," Nick said. He teleported to the top of the wall where the army was the thickest, and flew up using wind magic. He then threw a fireball capable of decimating a country into the mix of the army. That entire group in front of him was destroyed, except for one. He stood taller than the rest, clad in glowing armor.

"If you are their king, I challenge you to a battle! I won't use magic, just my sword and shield!" Nick shouted, lowering to the ground and walking towards the large chrome.

The rest of the army was attempting to stop Nick from reaching their king, but Nick parried their attacks with ease. They were simply too slow. Hopefully their king is faster.

"Sure, you're only a level one, I'll fight you. I am their king, as well." The chrome king said.

"Excellent! Shall we begin?" Nick responded, excited.

No more words were exchanged and they started their battle. Nick limited his speed and strength so as not to make this too easy. The king was fast, but not fast enough to give Nick trouble. An upward slash coming from the right was easily parried, followed by Nick's riposte of a uppercut getting blocked by the king's shield. They were at a stalemate for many more engagements like that, until Nick heard Erika scream through the telepathic link, as well as her <Bond> teleporting her to him, with her body mangled, like an animal carcass. 

This, obviously, set Nick off. A familiar white light enveloped him, and then his vision was completely clear and crisp.

"Remove limit on speed and strength, as well as boost using <Ring of Divine Destruction>." Nick said,  deadly serious and calm.

Every chrome as well as their king used this chance to attack. Nick sliced the closest three's throats, including the king's. Simultaneously, he also immobilized all the other chromes near him by cutting their legs off. He then used magic to coagulate all the blood expelled from the chromes, in order to keep them alive for this next part.

Walking to the king, he cut an arm off and started viciously beating him with it while blood was squirting out of him. "This. Is. For.  _ERIKA!_ " Nick shouted in between beatings. He then healed the king, cut off every limb, and continued, until there was blood covering them both.

The next thing Nick did was go around ripping the heads off every single chrome, spinal cord and all.

The final thing Nick did was use a new skill he got from absorbing God: <Full Resurrect>, which revives and powers up the target, provided they've been dead for less than 3 days.

Erika was alive and restored, but still unconscious. He returned her to her room in the pocket dimension and waited.

While waiting, he checked his status.

* * *

 

 **Name:**  Nick Vence

 **Title:**  King of Gernia, First of His Name, God's Favored, Reborn, Immortal, Summoner, Conqueror of Minor Wish Mountain, Nephilim, Divine Fighter, Human's Favored, Wielder of Heaven's Voice, Gluttonous, God Usurper, Cosmic Power Wielder, God Slayer, Chrome Slayer, Satan's Master, Heavenly Knight, Saint

 **Level:** 1

**Status:**

- Health: 100,000,000

- Mana: 125,600,450,065  


- Strength: 10,000,000

- Dexterity: 1,750,000

- Wisdom: 450,000,000

- Defense: 1,000,000,000

- Speed: 150,000,000,000

 **Skills** :

- Summoning (Rank SS):  _Summon Familiar for fixed Mana cost_

- Contract (Rank SS):  _Create contracts with living beings to create a Familiar_

- Blacksmith (Rank SS):  _Can forge weaponry and armor_

 _-_ Mage (Rank SS):  _Can use magic of user's affinity. People with 2 affinities are exceptionally rare, while those with 3 are unheard of._

 _-_ Enchanter (Rank SS): _Can enchant powers into items_

995 slots remaining...

 **Elemental Affinities:** Air, Water, Earth, Fire, Light, Dark, Warp, Illusion, Death, Healing, Divine, Demonic

**Unique Attributes and Skills:**

_-_  SacrificialImmortality:  _Does not age or get sick naturally. Can still die from poison or other attacks, but will come back. One person close to user dies._

 _-_ Full Immortality:  _Does not age or get sick naturally, can still be slain from poison or other attacks, but will revive instantly. Comes back more powerful each time. Overrides Sacrificial Immortality._

- Chant-less Magic:  _Does not need to chant to use magic, simply think of the spell and it will come forth._

- Universal Translation:  _Any language is translated to English_

- Double Status Growth:  _Status levels grow at twice the speed_

 _-_ Game HUD:  _A game-like HUD appears in the corner of the user's vision, concentrating on a certain aspect will bring it to the forefront of user's vision._

 _-_ Imagination Magic:  _Create anything just by thinking about it and channeling Mana_

 _-_ Analyze:  _Can see other people and object's status_

 _-_  Angelic Conviction:  _Can see the unclean, extra damage toward unclean._

- Demonic Conviction:  _Extra damage toward anything not unclean._

 _-_  Holy:  _Can perform Divine Miracles_

 _-_ Heavenly Knight:  _Can use divine magic and power to wield a two-handed sword as well as great-shield._

- Demonic:  _Can cause natural disasters and create demonic beasts_

- Parallel Caster:  _Can cast multiple spells at once_

- Pocket Dimension:  _Can go to a separate dimension, taking anything the user wishes with them. Speed can be customized._

 _-_ Limit Breaker:  _Stats have no limit_

- Divine Summoner: _Can make divine beings user's familiar_

 _-_ Gluttony:  _Can eat anything, including living beings. Skills and positive status effects are taken. Contents are analyzed and can be replicated. Status replenished after eating._

 _-_ Full Resurrect:  _Can revive target and increase their power provided the target has been dead less than 3 days_

- Divine Arsenal:  _Can forge holy swords as well as demonic swords_

- Cosmic Power:  _Contains over 1000 skills, powers, and status effects. Prerequisite to becoming a god_

 _-_ Thought Acceleration:  _Thought speed accelerates, can think at speeds faster than light. Always activated._

 _-_  Heaven's Voice:  _Assistant skill, explains world around user_  

- Celestial Gate:  _Creates a golden gate that takes user to World of the Gods. Usable only by Gods or Guests of Gods._

- Serenity:  _Immunity to mental attacks, as well as calmed through most scenarios. Berserker Mode activated when_ _ Serenity fails to control emotion._

- Berserker Mode:  _When emotion exceeds that which Serenity_ _can control, enrage, gaining triple the power for a short time. Hard to control._

* * *

Nick decided to ignore all the things he couldn't understand, and used <Celestial Gate>. A golden gate appeared in front of him. He forgot about Erika and entered.


	17. World of the Gods

"Welcome, Nick Vence. Ever since killing Earth's God, you have now taken his role. Welcome to the council of the Gods. Before we begin, I want to fight you, especially after seeing how you defeated both Earth's God and Earth's Satan simultaneously without taking any damage. I am Nyarlathotep, messenger of Azathoth. I do sincerely hope you enjoy our battle." A voice said suddenly, upon Nick entering.

"First, let me lay down a few rules here. You may not absorb me until after every battle is completed, and I'll just come back anyways You may also  _not_ enter your Pocket Dimension for any reason. You may use anything else at your disposal. We will also block your  <Serenity> skill, so you can always be in <Berserker Mode>. As well, call me Nyar." Nyar said.

"Let us begin. Oh, one last thing, after 8 uses of <Full Immortality>, I will disable it. Thus, your life  _is_ on the line." Nyar said.

Right off the bat, Nyarlathotep created illusions all around Nick, and they attacked at once. Nick leaped up, pulling out Brisingr and Iron Maiden, and blocked as the illusions corrected their charge. They all impacted Iron Maiden, and bounced off harmlessly. Nick created a graphene armor around himself, and finally landed.

Nick, surrounded by the illusions, used Brisingr's <Wrath of the Gods> technique, and channeled both Holy and Demonic power, strengthened with mana from Nick. He let it go, and all the illusions disappeared, as well as Nyar staggered. Nick used this opportunity to go for a thrust, and he used his full speed to go for a thrust. However, it was a feigned stagger by Nyar, who deftly side stepped, parrying Nick's sword. Nick, overextended, nearly fell, but used wind magic and corrected his balance. Nyar decapitated Nick in his next move. Nick immediately came back, and Nyar decapitated him again. This kept happening until Nick's 8 deaths passed. Nick felt the power flowing through him, as well as rage at being humiliated like this. <Berserker Mode> activated, and Nick caught Nyar's sword with his bare hand. He then raised Brisingr, and caught Nyarlathotep right in between the eyes. Enraged, Nick used <Wrath of the Gods>, as well as transferred 75% of his mana into the sword, burning away Nyar's head.

With the battle complete. Nick absorbed, analyzed, spat out, and ate Nyarlathotep, as well as his sword. <Berserker Mode> deactivated, and <Serenity> reactivated.

"Fuck you guys, I'm out. I'll be on Earth or my Pocket Dimension if you need me." Nick said, using <Celestial Gate> and leaving.

 

When he arrived back in his dimension, the front door was broken to his house, and Erika was screaming.


	18. Intruder Inside Gets Intruded On, Insolence Instills Irritation.

Nick silenced his footsteps with magic and rushed into the house towards Erika's room. Kairon's bloody, unconscious form greeted him outside her door, or where it would have been had it not been blown off the hinges. Rounding the corner into her room, Nick saw a clown-masked assailant raping Erika as she was tied up with magic. Tears were streaming down her face, and she looked to have been beaten. Nick knew what had to be done next. What he didn't realize was he was in <Berserker Mode> ever since having seen Erika.

Nick boosted with <Ring of Divine Destruction>, pulled out the Kneecapper, and waited. Just before the assailant came inside his wife, he dragged the assailant out of his house using <Force Teleport>, a power that resides in <Cosmic Power>, and used <Power Boost: Strength x10000>, another power that came with <Cosmic Power> that multiplies his strength by ten thousand for a short time. Nick rushed toward the assailant before they could react and swung at his knees as hard as he could with his Kneecapper. Predictably, his legs flew off, and the assailant face planted.

Nick then coagulated the blood, as well as forced him to stay awake through the pain, and used a demonic magic to make him live as long as his soul is bound to his body. The final two spells Nick used were a necromancy to bind his soul to his body as long as a drop of blood exists, no matter the form, as well as a magic to increase the pain felt by the target. 

He put away the Kneecapper and pulled out Brisingr and Iron Maiden. A quick magic shield around the eyes would prevent blood from getting in them, and he went to work.

Nick used <Wrath of the Gods> pooled onto the blade and stabbed the assailant, reveling in the screams of pain he let out as the blade was twisted around. Nick then used Iron Maiden's ability to create an Iron Maiden around the target. The assailant screamed more as spikes pierced him. Nick let him out and started slashing at every inch of his body, until an inhuman amount of blood came out. Remembering what the rapist did, Nick pooled mana into his fists and brutally beat the rapist's face, until there was just a bloody lump of flesh and blood left with no discernible features. Nick then used Brisingr to slowly saw off the penis of the man who raped his wife. Nick laughed psychotically as the rapist screamed and screamed throughout all of this torture.

After the man was sufficiently maimed, Nick created a special pit, along with a demon beast that enjoys inflicting pain. Nick made a contract with the beast, which was easy enough considering the beast saw him as its father, and put them in the pit. To quell the screams, Nick placed a dome around the pit, that was soundproof and let no smell escape.

The last thing before finally taking a nap was wipe Erika's memories of this, as well as healed both her and Kairon. Nick also used <Future Sight>, another of the myriad of powers within <Cosmic Power> to see if Erika was pregnant. Rage welled up within Nick when he saw that that dirty rapist's sperm was inside her and impregnated her. 

He used magic to bring the sperm out before it impregnated her, and created clones of himself using the Mirror of Azbel to prevent this from ever happening again.

Nick didn't even know how that man got in the Pocket Dimension, and frankly he didn't care. He went to his room and slept.


	19. The Powered Up Nalfeshnee

Nick woke up, feeling confident. He was going to try to go to Giga Wish mountain.

After about 3 days of trekking from Mega Wish, where he was located when he left his pocket dimension, he arrived at Giga Wish. This mountain was a bit different from the normal buildings that Minor and Mega wish were, this was an actual mountain, but it had an entrance at ground level.

Before the entrance, there was a rock with a purple obelisk embedded in it. Written on the obelisk were some words he couldn't quite make out. Casting <Analyze> on it, he was taken aback. It felt like there was....  _something_ trapped inside the obelisk, looking back at him. Menacing eyes with red irises flashed before him. Upon reading the info written on it, it was also revealed there was a sealing magic that had the power to seal even the strongest gods inlaid inside this obelisk.

Overconfident and curious, Nick pushed the obelisk over.

* * *

The obelisk hit the ground with a deafening  _CRACK!_ and the sky darkened. Dark vapor swirled out from the obelisk, and an evil cackling echoed out.

"Now you see, this is where you fucked up," Satan said, appearing next to Nick, already in battle stance.

The vapor thickened, and a large winged demon with the face of a pig stepped out. Immediately, Satan ran at it, going for a diagonal upward slash from the right. The demon stopped the blade with his finger and smacked it away, as if it were just a toy. "Your weapons have no effect on me, puny Devil," the demon said, punching Satan.

The Devil flew backwards what Nick judged as thirty feet. Nick fired an electrified fireball at it. The magic was absorbed by the demon, doing no damage. "What the fuck is this thing?" Nick asked, incredulous that a demon could stop his magic without even getting scratched. Casting <Analyze> on it, it was revealed as a Nalfeshnee, a pig demon with resistance to magic inherently, as well as having physical resistance. The Nalfeshnee could also summon another one of itself, allowing it to multiply over and over. The multiplication was only temporary, about a minute, but it could still prove an issue. The most worrying thing was how it could temporarily disable skills.

Nick rushed it, using <Wrath of the Gods> and stabbed it. The blade slid harmlessly off the demon, causing Nick to fall. The demon kicked Nick. Nick coughed up blood, and slid across the ground, close to the entrance. "Don't even think about going in there! This demon is about as powerful as a human compared to the entities in there!" Satan yelled, leaning on his sword and standing up.  _Full Immortality temporarily disabled, but Sacrificial Immortality is still available._ <Heaven's Voice> said, and Nick knew he had to either win fast or escape. Nick looked at his health: down to 10,000 from one attack. Nick communicated using telepathy to Satan to run, and observe. The Devil did so eagerly. "So much for loyalty," Nick said, fully prepared for death.

He rushed at the demon, parrying as the demon went to grab him. Nick stabbed and actually connected through, having poured mana into Brisingr and used <Wrath of the Gods>. The demon roared, and grabbed Brisingr. He ripped it out of Nick's hand and stabbed Nick in the stomach with it.

Coughing up blood, Nick knew he was about to die, possibly forever depending on what this demon did after. Nick was about to cry. Not from the pain, but because he would never be able to see Erika or Kairon again.

 _< Berserker Mode> activated._ <Heaven's Voice> said, and Nick pushed himself off the sword. Casting healing magic on his wound, it closed up and Nick's health rose. He pulled out his Kneecapper and smashed the demon's hand, making him drop Brisingr. Throwing Iron Maiden and his Kneecapper into his backpack, he pulled out his new sword he'd been working on to help compliment Brisingr, Zephyr's Fury, and picked up Brisingr. 

Dual-wielding these swords, Nick easily caught the Nalfeshnee's fist coming down to slam him into the ground. He used <Power Boost: Omni x500> which boosts every stat by 500 times, but causes extreme stress on the body. He didn't care. All Nick cared about now was killing this demon which had the audacity to attempt to take Brisingr from him. Nick, without realizing it, had gathered a maelstrom around his body, containing every elemental magic, including Divine. Divine magic looked pink, oddly enough. He fueled it with mana and gathered it on his swords, split 50/50. Nick opened a portal to his Pocket Dimension behind him, just in case. He rushed the demon, leaped up to its head, and stabbed it in the eye sockets. They both pierced the eyes, and the magic went wild. Nick was thrown backwards by the force of the blast, just barely keeping his hold on Brisingr and Zephyr's Fury.

<Berserker Mode> deactivated as soon as the portal closed, and Nick's body felt like it was about to be ripped apart. He half walked, half crawled into the house, jokingly said, "Honey, I'm home!" and died.

 


	20. Journey Into Hell

"Hey, Nick, wake up." Nick heard a familiar voice saying. He opened his eyes; in front of him was Satan. 

"You're in hell, buddy. You died and neither of your immortality skills worked." Satan said. Nick sat up and was led by Satan into a room. All around were demons of varying size, shape, and attractiveness. Satan sat Nick down at a table and slid a small packet of paper to him.

"Now, I can bring you back to life if you want, mostly because I don't want you mad at me. I do have one condition. Flip to the second page of that packet I gave you," Satan said. Nick complied, and was greeted by two pictures of the most attractive girl he'd ever seen. Long hair that was Vantablack, a butt that was big but not  _too_ big, breasts that looked to be on the fence between A and B-cup, as well as an hourglass figure.

"That's my daughter. I want you to take care of her and take her as your wife or concubine, I really don't care. I can't get anyone that would be willing to take her. The only catch is, she's not 18 yet. She'll be 18 in about 3 months, though. That's all. I'll bring her out." Satan said. 

"Miranda! Get in here, sweetie" Satan called, oddly sweet.

The door opened, and a head peeked around it shyly, and she walked in, wearing an ultramarine dress that went well with her hair and skin tone.

"Alright, honey, here's what is happening." Satan said, and then explained it.  

The girl's face reddened when he said marriage, and she visibly was afraid. 

After Satan finished explaining, Nick went over and tried to get her to relax. Nick, also being shy around new people, said, "Hey, I hope we get along. Don't worry, I won't try anything with you. Honestly, I just need friends."

The girl looked up at him, smiled shyly, and turned toward Satan.

"Daddy, how long before I leave?" She asked.

"I'll give you 2 hours to do what you want, say your goodbyes, and whatever else," he responded.

"I'll let you come back here whenever you want, provided you tell me, so don't feel too bad leaving." Nick responded. She smiled, thanked him, and left.

"Alright, Satan. Two things. One, what do you want me to call you? Second, you want to play some Xbox?" Nick asked. 

"Call me either Satan, Lucifer, or Luci. And yeah, I'd love to play some Xbox." Luci responded.

For the next two hours, Nick and Luci played Rainbow Six: Siege on two Xboxes and TV's. Nick was his normal gold 1 self, but Luci had trouble getting his aim down. He also got really mad, and cursed 3 people and their families to bad luck for all of eternity.

Miranda came back, wearing a PINK brand shirt and jeans. After Nick signed the agreement after reading it carefully, they left.

Erika was asleep in the chair when they returned. Nick had Miranda go away while he wrote a note explaining everything to Erika. Then he left, he had some new magic to prepare. 


	21. New Magic

Nick realized he had no safe area to test his magic without destroying the pocket dimension or the house, so he quickly willed a soundproof, self-ventilated room into existence. He then added an observation deck to it, as well as a connection to his forge. Just because he wanted to, he also willed a garage so big that it looked like it could house a transformer into existence. Inside his testing zone, he started to experiment. He started by combining magic. Earth and Fire magic first, he created a small volcano. "Volcanic Magic Acquired" he heard, being told to him by Heaven's Voice. That was the only "big 4" combination outside of Earth, Air, and Fire, which became Boogie Magic. After almost blinding himself by trying to combine Light and Dark, he tried combining Warp and Illusion. It didn't result in a new magic, but he _did_ learn some interesting tactics with it. After experimenting with Healing and Divine, he created a magic he didn't expect to exist: Time. 

On a hunch, Nick decided to experiment combining and magic. As soon as the two touched, there was a huge flash of light, and Nick was suddenly somewhere completely else; somewhere... familiar. "Transdimensional magic acquired," Heaven's Voice stated.

_Transdimensional magic, what the hell did I get myself into?_ Nick thought to himself, looking around. Once he passed over the nightstand, it suddenly clicked to him where he was. He was back in his apartment on Earth. Looking around, everything seemed intact. Looking out his window, he saw cars driving by like nothing was wrong. "What the hell is going on," Nick asked , who responded simply, magic, you subconsciously used magic as well, which brought you back in time to before the Chrome invasion. > Nick thought through what that meant. It meant there was a version of him here. 

Now that he knew he could come to new worlds, he experimented with to bring him to just after Nick v1 died. Running out the door, and making sure his former self was dead first, he opened fire on the Chromes. As expected, his bullets bounced off harmlessly, until he tried to use his anti-material rifle. After lining up his shot, and firing, he punched straight through 3 of them and the force of the bullet shattered a tree behind them. Taking note of that for later, Nick brought out Kneecapper and started bashing heads like he was playing baseball. Once there were none left, he put all his weapons away and entered his old residence. Looking in the mirror, he realized he never changed out of his regal attire from Gernia. Too much had happened and he just forgot. It was stained with blood from his...earlier escapades. Changing into a t-shirt, sweatpants, and a sweatshirt, he turned on the TV. Reports were coming in from all over the globe about the Chromes, which the news was calling "robots", attacking people. Deciding to let them go on so as to not mess up _his_ timeline where he defeats them, he returned to his pocket dimension.


	22. Relic Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may be wondering how Transdimensional Magic is different than Nick's pocket dimension.
> 
> It really isn't, but Nick just thought his pocket dimension into existence without having the actual magical element to create it.

Returning to his pocket dimension, Nick sat down and finally finished the book the now dead God gave him, You and the New World! He got to a section called simply, "Relics," which had information containing items such as his Mirror of Azbel, which are ancient tools and magics that were left behind by the Multiverse's creator(s) before they abruptly disappeared. Not much is known about them, not even their powers, but they can be found in large ring-shaped structures found all over the Multiverse.  _What is this, Halo?_ Nick thought to himself upon reading it. Reading on, he discovered that nearly all the rings have been found, as well as where to find them. Only one hadn't been found, due to a parasitic organism stopping the explorers.  _Well I guess I know where **that** one is,_ Nick thought, theorizing the Halo-verse had it.   
  
Not deciding to go to the Halo-verse to look, he decided to first get the one in the universe he was in now. Creating a portal to it, he stepped through.

Almost instantly, he was taken back by how clean and oddly well lit it was. Nick pressed on to search for the relic contained within this ring.

After hours of fruitless searching, he was about ready to give up, until he entered a room that looked like a control center. Terminals everywhere, and a large console in the center. It looked like something straight out of a video game. Slowly approaching, he triggered a hidden trap. With startling speed, armed rhino-esque creatures appeared all around him, and opened fire. Barely having time to throw up his shields, Nick jumped back. These assailants were tearing through his shields almost faster than he could put them up. Panicking now, he realized they had him cornered.

Resigned to an endless cycle of death, he used his trump card. He created an orb of Transdimensional magic in his hand, which leads to a dimension that's completely empty so as to not disrupt life. Nick channeled nearly all of his mana split equally into each element into the dimension. Pressing the dimension into something infinitesimally small, he then extracted the new form of magic into his free hand, closing the dimension. Boosting his power using his Ring of Divine Destruction, he felt insurmountable power flowing through him into his new magic. "It'd really be a waste if I just let all this effort disappear. Well, lets hope this does what I hope it does!" Nick said aloud, and swallowed the condensed power. Before it could kill him, he analyzed it with Gluttony, and felt his body disintegrate. Thanks to Full Immortality, however, he came back instantly. "Oblivion Magic discovered," Heaven's Voice said.

When Nick's body disintegrated, it seemed to have erased everything around him, including the attackers. Upon actually being able to move due to the raw amount of power he just got subjected to, Nick noticed 2 sheaths laying in the center of the room, unaffected by all the destruction around them. A black sheath, and a white one. In them, were 2 swords.

One of the swords was impossibly white, and the other was blacker than Vantablack. Upon taking a test swing of the black one, however, something interesting happened. A small black hole appeared, and swallowed Nick as well as everything with him.

After falling for what seemed like 3 hours, Nick just took a nap, not even thinking to use his pocket dimension.

He woke up underwater.


End file.
